Just Phil
by Reilynn
Summary: Short idea I had about the repercussions of I and I am a Camera. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** No infringement intended. Not affiliated in any way with anyone. Nothing to sue here people, move along. I don't own anything here. I am not making any money on this.

∞∞∞

**Author's note**: I think that Logan losing his money was a great device that proved conclusively that Max did not care about his money. I do firmly believe that Max would have reacted _exactly_ as she did in the 800+ word story "Saving Logan" by Star24. However, Logan having a lot of money is handy sometimes too. This is one possibility for Logan getting his money back. Any "Full S2 denial" story I write where Logan has his money back, takes place after this.

∞∞∞

Logan was glad he brought his laptop. Otherwise he would be stuck reading the ancient magazines in the waiting room. Pre-pulse wine was one thing; pre-pulse issues of "Time" and "National Geographic" where quite another. His fingers flew over the key board, his myopic eyes taking in the data, his brilliant mind searching for the pattern, as usual Logan lost track of time, else he would have been irate at the amount of time he spent in the musty dimly lit waiting room. His low battery warning had just started beeping when the slight old woman told him, "Mr. Williams will see you now."

Logan closed his laptop and returned it to the bag slung over his chair. He wheeled into the back office with some difficulty navigating door that were not really designed for accessibility.

"Mr. Williams?" Logan asked the old, balding council before him.

"Yes. You are Logan Cale?" the old man in the thread bare tie looked down on Logan, in every sense of the word.

"Yes. You wanted to see me." It was not really a question.

"Yes. Thank you for coming so quickly." The old man did not really sound as if he thought Logan had anything else in the world to be doing.

_Probably been talking to my family,_ Logan thought wryly. "No problem." Logan tried to smile.

"You are aware that this statement is part of the discovery stage of an investigation by the military command of the state of Washington?"

"Yes."

"And as such any lies or misrepresentation will be met with harsh penalties?"

_Not as harsh as if I told you the truth,_ Logan thought. "Yes."

"Very well, then let us proceed." The old man moved to sit behind the large mahogany desk, obviously from better days. Logan noticed an antique tape recorder, already running.

"I'll be happy to help any way I can, but to be honest, I am still not sure what happened. I don't have anything to do with the operation of Cale Industries. I never have."

"We will see. When did you first become aware of the situation with the hover drones?"

"About two days before the Eyes Only broadcast someone named Phil came to me. It is common knowledge that I am related to Cale Industries. I really didn't think that it was anything like that going on. He didn't suggest …"

"What did you do?"

"I went to my Uncle Jonas."

"What did your Uncle Jonas Cale say?"

"That he would look into it and get back to me."

"He was going to investigate a murder conspiracy?"

"Neither of us suspected anything like this. We thought that the tapes were somehow being altered, perhaps by the sector police. These were ex-cons being executed."

"When was the last time you spoke with your uncle?"

Logan checks a printout of his phone records that he brought with him. "He called me at 3:43pm, the day he died."

"According to the autopsy that is mere minutes before he died."

"Apparently." Logan said with genuine sadness.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that he had found something and wanted to meet me."

"And when you showed up to meet him?"

"My vehicle was shot up by a hover drone."

"The hover drone tried to kill you?"

"Yes."

"The first failure of the hover drone?"

"Phil and someone else showed up on a motor cycle. They pulled me out of my car and attacked the hover drone. The hover drone started going after them. It was smashed … so was my car."

"When did you find out what was going on?"

"I found out my uncle was dead a few hours later. I called the house and made the maid go find … what was left of him." Logan let emotion creep into his voice. His genuine grief over the uncle he thought he knew, but more fear because he knew he was going to have to actually lie soon and he didn't think that the antique that he could see was the only device measuring his biometrics at this point. _Please, let them attribute the irregularities to grief or guilt._

"When did you find out about Cale Industries involvement?"

"When I saw the Eyes Only broadcast the next day."

"Do you think that your actions contributed to that?"

Logan let out a deep sigh and nodded, "Yes." The truth at least.

"Do you know who is in the informant net?"

"Other than Phil?"

"Yes, other than Phil."

"I have some suspicions. At this point I would not surprise me … I would rather not name names. I don't think they knew about this."

"Do you know Phil's last name?"

"No, he said he was just Phil."

"Is there anyone else you think might be involved in the informant net?"

"I think some of the people I used to work with at the Pacific Free Press are involved, but I don't know for sure. Hindsight is always 20/20." Logan tried to laugh. "It seems like I was." Logan allowed his genuine grief for all the pain Cale Corporation caused, and again wondered if he did the right thing.

The old barrister finally took pity on the broken young man before him. He handed him a box of tissue. "That will be all. Thank you."

∞∞∞

_Six weeks later..._

" … in light of the fact that Jonas Cale was apparently murdered to prevent him from exposing this conspiracy within Cale Corporation by Gilbert Neal, who disappeared immediately after the Eyes Only broadcast, and his nephew Logan Cale's unfortunate and unwitting participation in that exposition, we the court find that the seizing of the Cale Trust, independent of the Cale Corporation to be unfounded insofar as that there is no direct evidence that any Cale knew of this conspiracy, and strong, if circumstantial evidence that they would have stopped this appropriation of their company had they been able to. We hereby order the return of the contents of the trust, with interest in arrears, returned immediately. Court dismissed."

**∞The End∞**


End file.
